A method for directly sampling a backscatter curve is typically used for the detection of surroundings. However, a disadvantage of this method is that it requires very high-speed analysis electronics for A/D conversion and for achieving high data transmission rates and/or high signal processing rates.
The so-called boxcar method, which is also used for the detection of surroundings, has the disadvantage that a complete backscatter curve is first provided after m*n pulses, where m is the number of resolution cells and n is the number of pulses which are averaged within a resolution cell. At low pulse-pause ratios of 1:1000, e.g., in the case of laser diodes, a measuring time is thus increased by approximately 30 μs per measured point or distance cell, so that, inter alia, an analysis system idles for a longer period of time.